City of Our Minds, Our Hearts
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Pas un centime à leurs noms, pas une réputation à maintenir. Ce sont des échecs, mais ils essaient. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que James ne peut pas partir, aussi idiot qu'ils peuvent être.


Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous propose cette fois-ci une **traduction** en français de la fiction anglaise intitulée **City of Our Minds, Our Hearts**, écrite par **CafeJazz**.

J'ai gardé le titre anglais, que je trouve tout simplement plus beau. Le one-shot est centré sur la Team Rocket (parce que vous savez à quel point je les adore), et j'ai tellement aimé l'histoire que j'ai eu envie de la partager à la communauté française. Évidemment, j'ai eu la permission de son auteur original, que je remercie d'ailleurs de tout mon cœur pour avoir accepté ! Merci encore ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à aller la lire en anglaise également !

* * *

**Titre :** City of Our Minds, Our Hearts

**Genre :** Family/Friendship / Jessie James Miaouss

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire appartient à CafeJazz !

**Résumé :** Pas un centime à leurs noms, pas une réputation à maintenir. Ce sont des échecs, mais ils essaient. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que James ne peut pas partir, aussi idiot qu'ils peuvent être.

* * *

Il commençait à faire sombre, ils étaient perdus, ils étaient fatigués, Jessie lui criait dessus pour avoir perdu tous leurs affaires de camping et leurs sacs – dans lesquels il y avait tous leur biens, leur argent et leur nourriture – au profite d'une horde de Linéons (même si c'était complétement son idée de laisser leur équipement sans surveillance, il ne l'a pas mentionné.) tandis que Miaouss essayait de déchiffrer la carte et de les faire sortir de la forêt. Il essayait juste de ne pas mourir de froid à l'âge de 25 ans.

« Restons ici pour la nuit, », dit Miaous. « Cette carte est impossible à lire. »

Jessie gronda contre lui. « Et le froid ? Et la nourriture ? Je meurs de faim. S'il n'y avait pas eu _quelqu'un_, peut-être que ça aurait été une bonne idée. » Elle jeta un regard pointu à James et il grimaça.

Miaouss sourit. « Nous pouvons faire un feu pour rester au chaud. Aussi, regarde ce que j'ai ramassé. » Il leva un sac ouvert à moitié plein de guimauves.

« Quoi ?! Donne-moi ça ! » Jessie arrache le sac des pattes de Miaouss et le porta à son visage, comme si elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle poussa le sac dans le visage de James. « Nous campons ici. Allez allumer un feu et faites griller les guimauves. », ordonna-t-elle. « Miaouss et moi allons chercher dans les environs et voir si nous pouvons trouver autre chose. »

James a gentiment pris le sac et a faire ce qu'on lui a dit.

Au retour de Jessie et de Miaouss, James avait déjà allumé le feu et faisait griller les guimauves sur des bâtons. Jessie et Miaouss étaient assis autour du feu, l'air triste alors qu'ils montraient ce qu'ils avaient trouvé : des pommes de pin, des feuilles sèches, des morceaux d'écorce d'arbres et deux branches de baies anciennes étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer. Malheureusement, le sac de guimauves était l'exception de leur trouvailles.

« Comme c'est misérable, », cracha Jessie. Elle porta ses genoux contre son visage et les entoura de ses bras pour rester au chaud. « C'est Noël mais on n'a même pas cette sensation. »

« Ouais. Je ne peux même pas souhaiter au Boss un bon Noël. », fit le félin dans une moue pendant qu'il regardait fixement dans la lumière des flammes.

James ne dit rien.

« Les guimauves ne vont pas nous remplir du tout. Nous allons devoir manger de l'écorce d'arbre et prétendre que c'est du chocolat, boire l'eau de la neige et prétendre que c'est de l'eau sucrée. » Jessie se pencha en avant pour balancer ses mains près du feu.

Personne ne dit rien pendant environ une minute alors qu'ils observaient les flammes crépiter devant eux.

Miaouss ouvrir la bouche pour parler. « Vous savez, si nous devons avoir recours à la consommation de feuilles et d'écorces pour rester en vie, nous pourrions ausis bien imaginer que ce sont des choses délicieuses, car peut-être que si nous essayons de nous convaincre qu'elles le sont, elles auront un meilleur goût. »

Jessie lui jeta un coup d'œil et soudain, une lueur déterminée brilla dans ses yeux. « Je suppose. Je vais te dire que, ce n'est probablement qu'un autre petit obstacle dans le plus grand chemin de ma vie. Un jour, quand je deviendrai un coordinatrice, une actrice, une interprète de renommé mondiale, et tout ce que je voudrais faire devenir d'autre, je vais passer chaque Noël dans une maison chaleureuse, en mangeant toute la nourriture que je veux. »

« Je veux juste vivre avec le Boss et être la priorité. », dit doucement Miaouss avant de baisser encore plus sa voix. « Je vais faire en sorte que ça se produise. »

« Et je vivrai dans une grande ville avec des lumières fabuleuses et des décorations de Noël comme des guirlandes, des cloches, des rubans... tout comme la ville là-bas, juste au-delà de la forêt. », renchérit Jessie en montrant la cime des arbres devant.

James leva les yeux.

« Quelle ville ? Il n'y a pas de ville. », dit-il. Il plissa les yeux pour voir derrière les arbres mais il n'y avait aucun gratte-ciel ou quoi que ce soit pour indiquer qu'il y avait une ville juste au-delà de la forêt.

Jessie roula des yeux et Miaouss soupira. La chef du trio a continué à parler de ses aspirations et le félin à répondu avec les siennes pendant que James s'éloignait de leur conversation et commençait à se prendre dans ses propres pensées.

Il ne pensait pas trop au passé, mais dans des moments comme ceux-ci, il était difficile de ne pas penser aux hôtels particulièrement chauds, aux lustres scintillants, aux arbres de Noël exubérants et aux rangées après rangées pleins d'aliments. Une soupe parfumées aux poireaux et aux baies, une dinde rôti avec une bonne cuillerée de sauce à la baie pêcha, des tartelettes à la crème pâtissière croustillantes... cela lui donnait l'eau à la bouche lorsqu'il pensait aux Noëls passés. C'est seulement durement ces moments-là, moments où il doit vraiment considérer la neige comme du sucre, l'écorce comme du chocolat, et des baies amères comme des bonbons, qu'il pense à des héritages non réclamés et à une version alternative de lui se régalant de somptueux dîners. Il trouvait la nourriture absolument parfaite mais sa famille avait toujours réussi à trouver quelque qui n'allait pas : l'un des biscuits n'était pas parfaitement rond ou la feuille décorative était légèrement pliée et présente d'autres erreurs épineuses. James plisse son visage de dégoût. Sa famille devait toujours donner l'impression de ne rien tirer du repas pour ces imperfections minuscules.

C'était l'un de ces fois où il s'était laissé rater des morceaux du passé comme Caninou, _son_ Caninos. Caninou, son fidèle compagnon, si chaleureux, si duveteux et joyeux. Il le réchaufferait en une seconde s'il était ici. Il garderait une compagnie solide avec James, à la différence du chat parlant et de la tête brûlée aux cheveux rouges avec laquelle il était maintenant.

Où était Caninou en ce moment ? James secoua la tête. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se demandait...

« James, imbécile ! Les guimauves ! », s'écria James alors que Miaouss était horrifié par les guimauves enflammés qu'il venait seulement de remarquer.

Il laisse échapper un son mêlant gargarisme et hurlement en levant le bras pour déplacer les bâtons du feu et les enfoncer dans la neige à proximité pour les empêcher de brûler, manquant ainsi presque la congère et de presque brûler la forêt. L'odeur du sucre brûlé montait au-dessus d'eux dans une spirale de fumée qui révélait la couleur et la forme malheureusement charbonneuses des guimauves.

Jessie continua de lui hurler dessus pour son incompétence – « tu n'avais qu'un travail, James ! » – tout en essayant de sauver ce qui restait des guimauves pendant que Miaouss secouait la tête avec déception. James était choqué, en partie à cause du froid, en partie à cause des bruits de Jessie, et en partie parce qu'ils avaient pratiquement perdu leur seul repas pour la nuit.

« Regardez, nous pourrions éplucher les morceaux noirs cramés et manger le milieu. », a-t-il déclaré dans une tentative pour leur remonter le moral.

Ce qui était futile à en juger par les visages déchirés de Jessie et Miaouss. Cependant, la diva aux cheveux rouges a dit : « Je suppose qu'il a raison. Le milieu est tout doux et ça irait bien avec l'écorce. Comme un sandwich. »

« Oui, et l'amertume de ces baies peut compenser sa douceur. », dit Miaouss en prenant une branche de baies crues qui pendouillait misérablement.

« De plus, nous avons les feuilles pour une collation croquante. », a déclaré Jessie, tenant une autre branche de feuilles mortes.

« Et les noyaux de pommes de pin peuvent être cassés et consommés comme du maïs. », marmonna le chat parlant. Il a cassé un morceau d'une pomme de pin et l'a mis dans sa bouche.

« La neige en guise d'eau douce. », continue Jessie. Ses mains rouges, crues par le froid, ont mis de la neige coupe et elle l'a amenée à son visage.

Les yeux verts de James faisaient des allers et retour entre ses compagnons. Est-ce que leur déclarations précédentes sur la consommation de neige et les autres trucs, étaient réellement sérieuses ?

« E-est-ce que vous êtes devenus fou ? », a-t-il lâché. L'hypothermie n'était pas une blague et il pouvait sentir son esprit devenir engourdi alors que son corps gelait mais il semblait qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé ce point. « Vous savez que, juste parce que vous prétendez que c'est la nourriture, ce n'est pas – »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et le regardèrent comme s'il était le seul fou parmi eux, et il eu un temps d'arrêt.

A-t-il eu tort ?

Techniquement pas. Mais alors que Jessie et Miaouss commençaient à l'ignorer et à continuer à manger leur « nourriture » tout en parlant de villes festives avec des lumières brillantes et un avenir confortable que la nouvelle année apporterait, James se rendit compte que même s'il avait raison, cela ne comptait pas vraiment dans le grand schéma des choses.

Ils n'avaient rien et pourtant, ils avaient réussi à créer ce dont ils avaient besoin et ce qu'ils désiraient à partir de la nature environnante. Cela avait juste pris un peu d'imagination.

Et peut-être que c'était tout ce dont James avait besoin pour être heureux aussi...

Il s'installa plus près du feu, essayant de se réchauffer autant qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'il créa son propre sandwich à l'écorce de guimauve et mordit dedans. C'était face et difficile à mâcher.

Mais il a pris une autre bouchée. Et une autre. Et une autre. Chaque fois qu'il mâchait un morceau, il laissait son esprit s'égarer un peu plus loin dans un endroit lointain où l'écorce était en chocolat, le chocolat au lait le plus laiteux au monde, et le duvet de guimauve avec des morceaux brûlés était de la crème, la crème la plus douce dans laquelle fondre instantanément. Il pouvait presque toucher à la richesse du lait et à la légèreté de la crème.

« Tu vois, c'est bon. », dit Jessie avant de mettre une baie ratatinée dans sa bouche. « Mmh... incroyable. Fraîchement sorti de l'arbre. »

Jessie haleta, et elle et Miaouss regardèrent un point dans le vide, émerveillés par les branches nues des arbres de la forêt.

James regarda encore plus durement dans la direction qu'ils fixèrent. Non, il n'y avait pas que des branches, en fait. Entre les branches, il pouvait seulement voir les lumières dorées de la ville, teintées de rouges, de verts et de bleus provenant des feux d'artifice. S'il aiguisait son audition, il pourrait simplement entendre le son retentissant de leur part. Cela doit être une belle ville. La vue des feux d'artifices était magnifique.

Il prit une autre bouchée de chocolat et soupira. Délicieux.


End file.
